The Day When Magic Died
by Ayacchi
Summary: Hay magia en el mundo, pero nadie puede usarla. Ha caído Voldemort, pero hay un nuevo Señor Oscuro. Ron y Draco tendrán que superar sus miedos para salvar a sus seres queridos. *CAPITULO 1* R&R please!!


**:: The Day When Magic Died ::**

Capítulo 1 

Harry abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor, sin poder averiguar dónde se hallaba, incapaz de reconocer aquel lugar. No lo reconocía.

Podía ver que se encontraba en una planta con cuatro habitaciones, pero no había ventanas: todo estaba cubierto de estanterías, repletas de centenares de frascos de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Algunos de ellos contenían líquidos, pociones, según pensó Harry.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos, y podía tocar la alfombra que estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Había dos sofás cerca de él, cada uno con varios cojines, y cubiertos por montones de ropa. Todo era un desastre.

Se las apañó para ver una de las restantes habitaciones: la cocina. Pudo ver que el fregadero estaba a rebosar de platos, y el grifo echaba un hilo de agua.

No le gustaba la atmósfera de aquella casa, si es que se le podía llamar así. Sentía miedo y melancolía. Podía notar la tristeza en el aire.

Un ruido le hizo desviar su atención hacia otra de las habitaciones: una chica salió de la estancia que estaba a la izquierda de Harry, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Vestía un chaleco gris, algo viejo, y demasiado grande para ella, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, y su cabello era castaño, largo y liso, aunque lo llevaba alborotado en aquel instante. Se subió las mangas y se dispuso a fregar los platos del fregadero, cuando Harry tosió, y la chica se dirigió hacia él, acuclillándose a su lado, sonriendo.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, Harry – dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Aquellos ojos... Sería posible...

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó el chico. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Siento mucho el desorden – dijo mientras se alejaba, de vuelta a la cocina – Pero ya sabes que es todo a lo que podemos aspirar ahora.

¿A qué se refería? Intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado aturdido, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Harry vio como otra figura salía de aquella misma habitación: un chico alto, y Harry pudo notar que estaba fuerte, ya que no llevaba camisa. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su pelo... rojo... ¿Ron? ¿Ron Weasley?

"No puede ser… no pueden vivir juntos… se odiaban… La última vez que los vi no podían estar más de un minuto en la misma habitación... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

- Buenos días Harry – dijo el chico – Vaya regreso a casa ¿eh? De lo más movidito. Hemos corrido un gran peligro para salvarte el pellejo.

- Hmmm...

- Vamos Ron – dijo Hermione . Deja que descanse.

Harry escuchó como Ron se alejaba de su lado, y pudo ver que sus amigos se fundían en un apasionado beso.

"Del amor al odio hay un solo paso..." pensó, "y viceversa".

Se irguió con dificultad. Se hizo un hueco en uno de los sofás, echando la ropa a un lado y tomó asiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Ron se tumbó en el otro sofá, sin apartar la ropa, con un bol de cereales entre sus manos. Cogió el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor.

- Maldito trasto... – se quejó – Nunca funciona...

- Estamos bajo tierra, Ron – dijo Hermione desde la cocina - ¿Qué esperabas?

- No lo sé... – respondió el chico – Quiero largarme de aquí...

- Vale – contestó Hermione, dejando los platos en el fregadero y poniendo los brazos en jarras – Sal. Vamos. Vete. Asoma tu linda cabecita. Ya sabes lo que pasará. A los Weasleys os tienen fichados.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa? – preguntó Harry, en un hilo de voz.

Ron dejó de comer su desayuno y miró a Harry.

- Por supuesto que no lo sabes. Lo siento. Se me había olvidado que te fuiste a aquella isla perdida de vacaciones...

- No fui de vacaciones – replicó Harry – McGonagall me mandó allí para investigar algo.

- Muy típico de ella – dijo Ron – mandar a su ojo derecho.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Hermione no apartaba la vista del chico, pero se secó las manos y se fue a sentar junto a Harry.

- Verás... – comenzó.

- ¿Por qué me... habéis... "salvado"?

- Erm... Harry, no podemos usar la magia nunca más...

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Hermione bajó la mirada al escuchar que Ron tiraba algo en la cocina, seguramente de rabia.

- Cuando tú te fuiste... – siguió Hermione – Voldemort volvió al poder. No sólo mataba a los magos de padres muggle, sino a los muggles también. No se conformaba con gobernarnos a los magos, y decidió probar con el mundo no mágico. Era una dictadura, Harry. Mataba sin motivo, sin... sin razón. Sólo porque miraban mal a alguno de los suyos o simplemente por respirar más de la cuenta. Ha habido más masacres en los últimos tres años que en toda la historia de Inglaterra.

Harry no podía creer lo que la chica le estaba contando. ¿Voldemort? Creía que lo había derrotado definitivamente en su último año en Hogwarts, cuando ella y Ron se pelearon porque Viktor había vuelto. Juraría que lo vio caer...

- Pero... no es posible... yo...

- Tú creíste haber terminado con él – dijo Ron, desde la cocina – pero no lo hiciste. Sólo volviste a quitarle parte de su poder. Pero él seguía vivo. Y gracias a la ayuda del querido Draco Malfoy y Bianca Williams volvió al poder.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó Harry - ¿Bianca Williams? ¿Quién es ella?

- Se supone que es una pariente lejana de Voldemort – respondió Hermione – Pero desertó al poco tiempo. Quedó horrorizada al ver la cantidad de asesinatos cometidos...

- Dile de quién es pariente en realidad la adorable Bianca – dijo Ron.

Harry el dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Hermione, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, evitando mirar a Harry.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó el moreno.

- Es... dicen que podría ser la hija de... Sirius...

- ¿¡COMO!?

Harry no podía creer lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Sirius... ¿una hija? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho? No tendría por qué haberlo ocultado.

- Sé lo que piensas, Harry – continuó Hermione – Pero nadie sabe si es verdad. Es cierto que la chica tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a los de Sirius, pero ni él mismo se lo cree. Claro que podría ser cierto, pero no hay pruebas... indicios... Ella ha desaparecido y no sabemos quiñen es su madre. Pero por la edad, podría ser perfectamente la hija de alguna compañera de Sirius, y por tanto...

- Vale... ya basta...

- Bien. El caso es que Voldemort subió al poder gracias a ellos dos, pero Bianca abandonó al poco tiempo. Y hace solo un año, más o menos, Draco también desertó. Pero con una diferencia: encontró el único hechizo para acabar con Voldemort. Y lo hizo.

- ¿Que Draco qué?

- Ha sido él quien ha acabado con Voldemort – repitió Ron.

Harry guardó silencio.

"Pero, si Voldemort ha desaparecido..."

- ¿Por qué vivís bajo tierra? – preguntó Harry - ¿Por qué has dicho eso antes de que los Weasleys están fichados?

- Porque ahora los perseguidos somos nosotros – respondió Hermione. Harry la miró con la boca abierta y una expresión de incredulidad – Sí. Tras "conocer" a Voldemort y sufrir sus masacres, y, evidentemente, tener conocimiento de nuestro mundo... Era de esperar que se dieran cuenta de que Voldemort era mago y, por esa regla de tres, cuando él murió, pensaron que lo que Draco quería era volver a alzarse en el poder, ser él quien mandase. Pero cuando Draco desapareció, decidieron dar caza y captura a todos los magos y brujas, en caso de que la historia volviera a repetirse.

- Entonces...

- Entonces ahora estamos en peligro. No podemos salir de aquí, no podemos hacer nada. Tienen métodos increíbles para hallar gente mágica y todo eso...

- Pero tenemos poder suficiente para desaparecernos y todo eso... no pueden matarnos...

- Oh, sí que pueden – dijo Ron, saliendo de la cocina – Que se lo digan a mi madre, cuando le dijeron que habían matado a Percy.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Harry, incapaz de creer - ¿Percy?

- Sí. Cualquiera lo diría ¿eh?

- Desde que Voldemort subió al poder – susurró Hermione a Harry – Ron ah estado esforzándose por incrementar su poder. Cuando le llegó la noticia de que los muggles habían acabado con la vida de Percy... puede hacer explotar cosas con la mente y a veces le sale fuego de las manos... es increíble... A veces me da miedo incluso a mí... es una fuerza incontrolable...

- Vaya... – susurró Harry, pensativo – no sabía que se pudiese "avanzar" tanto...

- Nadie lo sabía. Es como la exteriorización de su ira. Pero... sólo que es capaz de hacerlo incluso cuando no está enfadado ni nada.

- Vaya...

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar a mis espaldas? – dijo Ron.

- Erm... Ronnie, debemos...

- Claro. Es el niño que sobrevivió.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Te rescatamos porque te apareciste donde antes había un bosque – dijo Ron – Pero no te perseguían muggles con instintos asesinos.

- ¿?

- Hace una semana que los muggles no intentan acabar con nosotros...

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay un nuevo Señor Oscuro – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry, comenzando a revolverse en el sofá.

- Lucius Malfoy – respondió Ron.

*          *          *

Hola familia!!!!

Bueno, sé que no debo hacer esto, empezar otro fic sin haber terminado ninguno de los otros... pero es culpa de Magica Chan, ella me obligó a subir éste capítulo... yo no tengo culpa. Así que supongo que os tocará esperar bastante hasta el próximo capítulo... aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor termino ya pronto el de "Magos & MSN" ^^

El caso es que, este capi era solo una breve introducción ^^ Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestras reviews, eh?

Bueno pues se lo dedico a las Ronnie's Lovers, para variar ^^ a la Marauder #2, a Polgara (xq también sale Draco, y es muy importante) y a mi nena Isilme que la quiero demasiado ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Sirius Black's baby_

PD: el título está cogido del capítulo de Embrujadas en el que nace el bebé de Piper ^^ (I love Charmed!!! Phoebe rules!! **Lol**)


End file.
